Never Home
by coolysniper990
Summary: Naruto's never home and it starts taking a toll on his family, Hinata is getting suspicious and Bolt must find out what it means to be a ninja and what love is.
1. Chapter 1

It was a fairly normal day in konoha and a very busy day for its seventh hokage who was having a mandatory meeting with his assistants.

"Lord seventh you've got to see this"! Screeched his pink haired assistant.

Naruto let out a deep sigh, he knew his son had been causing some kind of trouble. He knew the reason his son acted out was the same reason Naruto once did.  
>it was because he wasn't getting enough positive attention.<p>

"You need to punish that Boy, you let him off way to easy" mumbled konohamaru, seemingly forgetting how easy he got out of trouble being the third hokage's honorable grandson"

I know...I know it's just that...that I'm so busy and I cant"

but right before he could finish his blabbering he was cut of again by his long time friend Sakura.

"sorry to cut you off again Naruto but you've really got to see this".

Another deep sigh escaped from his lungs,he wondered what his son bolt did today but he was too drained to deal with him again, he also had a meeting with Hiashi and other prominent members of the Hyuga clan today.

Being hokage was a really big responsibility Naruto remembered as he followed sakura to see what all the ruckus was about.

"Like father like son" sakura said with a giggle.

Bolt had again painted over the hokage monuments but this time painting all kage's hair pink.

Ill get him to clean it up and give him another speech about the duties I have by being hokage thought Naruto with a very disconcerting look on his face.

"I'm going to get him now"

"Don't forget we have to go over some policies tonight"  
>Sakura said with suspicious tone in her voice.<p>

"I know,I know"Naruto said as if he was being nagged.

Meanwhile at the uzumaki estate Bolt had been bragging to his little sister about his stealthiness and his latest successful prank.

" Wow Your so cool big bro your gonna be hokage one day if you can get past the sensei`s and prank them"Himawari said as gleefully as one could be.

"yeah I'm pretty awesome,"

Just then Naruto seemingly out of nowhere appeared behind him using the flying rajin technique.

"h..how much did you hear" bolt squealed as if he'd seen a ghost.

"just about everything" Naruto said with a huge smirk on his face 


	2. Chapter 2 Im only training

Summary- so this my rewrite of chapter 2. Please tell me any suggestions or good idea you have for the story. I took my time and added way more details. So lets get this party started.

Chapter 2 I'm only training

"I...I...I'm finally finished" bolt howled after finally cleaning the paint from the hokage monuments.

"good as new" he thought to himself.

By the time he finished the sky was dark, most of the streets were empty and peaceful, the only movement coming empty bags and fallen leaves swept up in a gentle breeze.

Bolt normally wouldn't be nervous, but for some reason he had the strangest feeling he Was being followed.

"These are times of peace I'm just imagining things" he thought trying to reassure himself of his safety.

"what time are they getting home" wondered Hinata . She decided to call Naruto. It was amazing how much technology had advanced greatly I the war.

But unfortunately no answer.

"I guess he's busy" Hinata sighed while tucking in her child and daughter.

"I thought papa was going to tuck me in tonight" whispered Himawari half asleep.

"Yeah me too,but don't worry your father won't always be this busy" Hinata reassured before kissing her forehead and tucking her in.

Not long after tucking her daughter in Hinata heard the swoosh of the front door open.

"Naruto is that you"? Hinata guessed with a disgruntled look on her face.

"Nah it's me" Bolt let out with a yawn.

"Oh good, well get your clothes together, brush your teeth, and get ready for bed, you know that have to practice THAT JUTSU tomorrow. Nagged Hinata.

"I know, I know, OK I got it mom" Bolt retorted while heading towards his bedroom and collapsing on his bed.

The similarities between bolt and Naruto at his age put a smile on the sleepy Hyuga's face.

It had eventually gotten even later. Laying in her bed she tossed and turned. "Why cant I sleep" Hinata thought while already knowing the answer.

Naruto still hadn't come home "where is he! He promised to be home around 6pm today

what if he's bored of me ,what if he's with another women,w..w..what if he's in his spending all night office with sakura again!

Hinata trusted Naruto, but ever since he became hokage he'd spent a lot of time away from home and sometimes a lot of time in his office with his assistant sakura.

All these soul crushing thoughts rattled though her head like a migraine, until she was interrupted by another swoosh of the front door opening.

This time much to Hinata's delight it finally was Naruto,who tried to tip toe sneakily into his bed without waking his raven haired wife.

" I thought you said you'd be home around 6, its 3am Naruto".whispered Hinata without even turning to look at him.

" you know I have my hokage duties"Naruto sneered while changing into his sleepwear.

"Yeah...yeah hokage duties" repeated Hinata, having heard that excuse more times than she could count. She didn't need the Byakugan to see he was hiding something she thought.

"Was sakura there with you"

"Yes sakura was there helping me study village politics and policies". Naruto said with a sigh.

Even though sakura was married and had a daughter named Sarada, just the sound of sakura's name made Hinata suspicious.

"honey relax sakura's just one of my assistants and long time friends "Naruto said faintly trying to reassure her of his innocence.

"Just, when you get a chance tomorrow please try to do something with bolt tomorrow please Naruto" Hinata said in a dull, begging voice, still turned the opposite direction from her husband.

"I promise bolt will have a blast with me tomorrow, do I ever break a promise". Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"I suppose not" Hinata said with a giggle. That's one of the reasons she married him.

"Goodnight Hinata"

"Goodnight"

The next day bolt strolled around the village thinking how spectacular the village monuments had looked with his "upgrades".

"Hey bolt do you wanna play some shogi with me? I still haven't beat my dad but I'm getting close" shikadai boasted.

"Or get some ramen with me and inojin" chocho said while drooling.

"Nah busy today"

"what was he doing, was he looking for someone else to prank"? pondered Sarada uchiha. "Bolt never turns down ramen".

Sarada had recently made it a habit to follow bolt.

Sarada followed bolt because maybe she was curious or maybe because opposites attract, or maybe because he also knew how it felt to always wonder when your fathers coming home.

Sarada didn't know the answer but she was determined to find it.

Just then bolt made a sudden stop at the market area. It was very busy street full of merchants, stands and the various ringing sounds of cash registers opening and closing.

He searched each stand until he found the goods he needed to complete his task.

"here you go have a nice day and try to stay out of trouble" said the merchant joyously as he handed bolt a bag filled with water balloons and rubber balls.

Bolt had left the stand and started down an alley until he heard what sounded like a footsteps,

A chill went down his spine. It was the same feeling he had gotten when he finished cleaning his "masterpiece" off the monuments.

so he turned around as fast as he could and-

"watch were your going bolt"! Sarada said rubbing the bruise on her forehead.

"well this wouldn't have happened if you weren't trying sneak up on me"! bolt screeched.

"I was just curious, what kind of prank are you doing now?!"  
>She said trying to hide her excitement.<p>

As much as she tried to hide it Sarada loved bolts pranks and pranks in general,but being the daughter of Sasuke uchiha and getting good grades at the academy, she was expected to be proper and not take parts in the joys of pulling pranks.

"I'm not pulling a prank I'm using these to practice a really hard jutsu". Bolt said boastfully While headed towards the training fields.

"Sure you aren't" Sarada said as sarcastically as possible.  
>"Can I come then, I love to learn new jutsu"?<p>

"Sure my dad wont be here to help me for a while, so OK". Said bolt who was happy at the thought of showing off his mad skills to a girl but not just any girl but to Sarada, he had always thought she was kind of cute.

Just as the two young shinobi Headed towards the training grounds and headed through the large sea of people who'd been out enjoying the bright warm day that was upon them,  
>A thought popped into bolt's head.<p>

"Do you follow me a lot bolt" said obliviously.

"No I never follow you I just happened to bump into you today"  
>Sarada exclaimed while looking the opposite direction so bolt couldn't see her blush.<p>

But this action only made things worse for her blushing situation.

"Hey Sarada watch out-" bolt shouted trying to stop her from bumping into someone else, causing bolt to land on top of her and knock her glasses off.

"Awww,aren't they cute" said a random woman from the crowd," young love is so adorable" said another."I remember when I was young and in love" said the man Sarada almost bumped into.

Sarada knew bolt's eyes were blue, but she never seen them this close up before." They were like the sky on a warm cloudless day" she was mesmerized.

Bolt had never seen Sarada without her big bulky glasses on before. Her eyes were like calm night sky, Bolt had thought Sarada was pretty before but now he felt as though he'd been caught in a spell.

After what seemed to go on like an awkward staring contest Bolt had finally snapped out of his trance.

"Oh sorry,sorry I was just trying to make sure you didn't trip or bump into anyone"! Bolt said with a face as red as the the top half of the uchiha fan symbol.

"Well you did a fine job at that now get off of me"!  
>Sarada screeched sarcastically trying to hide her infatuation as much as possible.<p>

"Hey I said I'm sorry"!

Sarada's mood changed almost instantly.  
>"I guess I can forgive you" Sarada said with a face blushing as red as the uzumaki swirl symbol.<p>

"We're almost there"!

Now Bolt defiantly had to show off. He now wanted to impress her more than anything.

Hopefully he could get the Rasangan right this time.


End file.
